When a query is entered from a user, a search website, which provides a search service, generally provides search results corresponding to the query, for example, web sites including the query, articles including the query, and images including the query as a file name.
Search services are currently being improved to increase users' convenience. Accordingly, when a user enters an appropriate query, the search service must provide satisfactory search results. Also, even when the user enters an inappropriate query, the search service must provide appropriate search results which can satisfy the user. Specifically, as users of search services are being expanded and also users who do not have enough background knowledge about appropriate queries increase, it is required to guide the users to make an appropriate query.
Also, when a user enters a mistyped character into a search window, how to handle the mistyped character and provide the user with satisfactory search results becomes an issue. The mistyped character may be generated, for example, 1) when a pronunciation is similar such as “Emma Wattson” and “Emma Watson”, orthographies of borrowed words are confused, 2) when visually similar characters are confused, such as “the Uruguay Round” and “Anna's Diary”, 3) when a user enters a special character via a keyboard, such as “]”, and “!”, and 4) when using alphabetical characters for Hangul. Accordingly, a proper solution for the entered mistyped character is required.
However, in the conventional search service, only passive solutions are utilized, such as 1) a method of converting a query into another query and providing search results using a predetermined converting list, when a user enters the query into a search window for a search request and the query is included in the converting list, and 2) a method of outputting search results even when the user enters a wrong query, and recommending at least one other query to the user.
Specifically, the method 1) may output search results with respect to a query that the user does not substantially desire. Also, the method 2) initially outputs search results with respect to the wrongfully entered query and subsequently recommends another query to the user. Accordingly, the user is required to select the other query and request the search again.
Also, according to the methods 1) and 2), search service providers must repeatedly perform predetermined operations, such as preparing any possible mistyped characters, and adding the same to a converting list or a recommendation list with a large number of human resources. Accordingly, some delays may occur in other important fields such as site registration or creating and searching of contents, which may also deteriorate productivity.
Accordingly, a new type of technology which can prevent a mistyped character before a user enters a query, and also can classify a query log for each index based on various standards, and automatically complete the query the user is currently entering, according to a user input query and a setting mode which are received from the user's web browser, so as to significantly improve a mistyped character correction function of a search service is required.